ПВП Придурки всегда получают
by koudai
Summary: Wada/Igarashi


- Ну как обычно, в тренажерку, потом в баню. Пиво, горячие девочки... Ну кто со мной?

- Мы тебе можем обеспечить только "горячих мальчиков", - сострил Широта.

- Не мальчики вы, а уже скорее дяденьки, - хмыкнул Вада. - И если будете пропускать тренировки, то станете дяденьками с отвисшими животами.

- Хорошо, тренажер, баня и... ну... все остальное, но буквосочетание "пиво" тут к чему?

Эндо не любил пьянок, и это знали все.

- Да ладно, лидер. Это же так, тонус поддержать. И вообще, разве я сказал "пиво"? Я говорил "томатный сок", правда, ребята?

Все дружно загалдели, предлагая свои варианты:

"молоко", "димедрол", "вазелин", "Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll"

- Яблочный пудинг! - для того, чтобы его вариант звучал внушительнее, Янаги залез на стол. Естественно, после этого о нормальной работе можно было забыть.

- Шинджи-кун, а ты хоть не предашь идеалы спорта?

Они обменялись взглядами, которые были, может быть, только чуть-чуть длиннее обычного. Но никто, наверняка никто в этой комнате, не нашел бы в них ничего предрассудительного.

И уж точно никто не мог бы представить, что Вада сейчас мечтает оказаться совсем не в тренажерном и далеко не с девушкой...

Игараши, между тем, лениво зевнул и потянулся.

- Не сегодня. У меня дела.

"Сейчас", - подумал Вада, "никакие дела не помешают мне разложить тебя прямо здесь."

"А Эндо что на это скажет?", - наглая ухмылка

- Нет уж, ничего не может быть важнее спорта.

- Нет уж, не буду мешать вам, с девочками.

Вада надеялся, что диалог остается незамеченным. В офисе D-Boys, для того, чтобы не обращать на себя внимания, нужно кричать. Люди, разговаривающие шепотом или вполголоса, сразу выделялись на общем фоне. Взвесив все за и против, Вада стукнул изо всех сил по ближайшему столу и провозгласил:

- Я хочу потрахаться.

Как и ожидалось, фраза затерялась среди веселого галдежа, стоящего в офисе. Но один человек ее все же услышал. Даже на таком расстоянии Вада с удовольствием заметил, что его собеседник покраснел.

Внезапно плохое настроение, не оставляющее его несколько дней, куда-то испарилось и губы растянулись в дурацкой улыбке.

- Я хочу потрахаться с тобой, - повторил он не понижая голос, - прямо сейчас.

Игараши дернулся и потянулся к сумке.

Через несколько секунд от него пришла смс-ка.

"Что ты вытворяешь, придурок?"

Вада расхохотался и дернул за рукав кого-то, проходящего мимо. "Кем-то" оказался Минакава.

- Что, если я хочу заняться сексом прямо сейчас, но мой партнер этого не хочет?

Игараши вытянул шею, прислушиваясь к разговору.

- Сложный вопрос, - протянул Минакава, - если ты не против, я немного подумаю на ним. Скажем, до завтра.

- Вот хотя бы ответь, может мне его просто изнасиловать? Я ведь могу, веришь?

Еще одно смс.

"Прекрати немедленно, ебанутый псих! Это уже переходит все границы!"

- Почему бы тебе не спросить Игараши? Я, честно говоря, не эксперт по части изнасилования. Кроме того, я сейчас немного занят, так что...

- Не могу Игараши. Он как раз сейчас пишет смс, чтобы признаться кому-то в любви. Я же не тварь бесчеловечная, чтобы его отвлекать. Ведь правда, не тварь?

- Пошли выйдем. - Игараши несколькими шагами преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и схватил Ваду за локоть.

Минакава покрутил пальцем у виска.

- Я думаю, нам надо поговорить.

Вада прищурился, пытаясь угадать, о чем пойдет разговор. Давненько в их отношениях не происходило ничего нового.

Ему нравилось разглядывать лицо Игараши вблизи. Когда тот не надевал резиновую маску "крутого парня" и не подчинялся бездумно требованиям фотографов, его лицо оживало. Без грима и косметики, в линиях созданных природой, жила настоящая живая красота. То, чего не видели фанатки и вряд ли когда-нибудь получат шанс увидеть. Во всяком случае, Вада всеми силами будет пытаться оставить "такого" Игараши для себя.

- Я хочу все это прекратить.

Это было предсказуемо, но Вада все-таки нашел в глубине себя язвительный смех и извлек его наружу.

- Прекратить что? Мы ведь с тобой не любовники, к тому же я натурал.

- Но...

- Согласись, пока я не прикоснулся к тебе и пальцем. Но если будешь продолжать истерику, я трахну тебя этим самым пальцем, потому что мой член, похоже, это для вас слишком много, принцесса.

- Прекрати!

Это было похоже скорее на писк, чем на вскрик. Такое поведение совсем не выглядело по настоящему мужским и он сам это прекрасно понимал. Вада не лез в личную жизнь других парней, но его всегда веселило, то, как они с удовольствием соглашаются жеманничать перед камерой, в то время, как Игараши с завидным упорством цеплялся за роль "настоящего мужчины". При этом будучи геем на сто процентов. Нет, даже на сто пятьдесят.

Тем приятнее было его ломать. Заставлять возбуждаться от слова "шлюха", кричать и умолять во время секса. Этим Вада был согласен заниматься все свободное время.

- Тогда я найду себе любовника.

- Вот как? Тогда все узнают, как я тебя трахал. В подробностях.

Разговор становился все более скучным. Вада сделал еще один шаг вперед, заставляя Игараши сильнее прижаться к стене, и попробовал коленом раздвинуть ему ноги. Не стоило, конечно, сильно увлекаться в коридоре, куда в любой момент мог выйти кто-то, причем необязательно из офиса D-Boys. Они уйдут отсюда, чуть попозже. Когда Игараши усвоит данный ему урок.

- Я думаю, ты не сделаешь этого. Тогда все узнают, что ты тоже... Что ты делаешь?

Не желая слушать очередное нытье Вада опустился на колени и одним рывком сдернул брюки Игараши до колен. Если сейчас в коридор кто-то выйдет, придется совершить непреднамеренное убийство. Впрочем, если судьей будет нормальный мужик, его наверняка оправдают.

Игараши дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, и его руки вцепились в волосы Вады. Хотя руки не отталкивали, а скорее наоборот.

Сдерживая собственное возбуждения, Вада двумя пальцами подхватил резинку и на несколько сантиметров опустил трусы, выпуская наружу возбужденный член. Наклонившись ближе он лизнул головку и опять отстранился.

- Хочешь, чтобы я взял его?

- Заткнись! Кто-то может услышать!

- Мы его убьем.

Вада еще раз подался вперед и накрыл губами член. Провел языком по крайней плоти и снова отпустил.

На этот раз с губ Игараши сорвался короткий стон. Оставаться в коридоре с каждой минутой было все опаснее, но останавливаться Вада пока не собирался.

- Давай пойдем... куда-то...

- Трахнуть тебя в туалете?

- Пошел ты...

- О, как я мог забыть?.. Ты ведь предпочитаешь костюмерную, там столько интересных вещей, которые можно использовать неординарным способом...

Абсолютно неожиданно левая нога Игараши резко согнулась в колене и встретилась с подбородком Вады. Удар отбросил его на приличное расстояние и заставил приложится затылком об пол. Не останавливаясь на достигнутом, Игараши быстро натянул штаны и еще несколько раз пнул его в бок.

Может быть, он хотел продолжить драку и дальше, но его оппонент не собирался отвечать. Он корчился на полу... от смеха.

- Что?..

- О, Боже! Я не верил, что ты способен на... нет, я не могу... и не расскажешь ведь никому!..

- Однажды я смогу тебя просто убить, ты знаешь?

- Скорее я умру от воздержания. Или от смеха... ой, не могу!!

- Я серьезно. Ты должен меня выслушать.

- Я весь превратился в слух.

- Не здесь.

- Я могу переночевать у тебя сегодня.

- Это не смешно.

- Уже не смешно. Кажется, я готов рискнуть своим здоровьем.

- Но никогда раньше... И твоя девушка...

- У меня тоже есть, что тебе сказать. Много всего... произошло... Но вначале секс. Много секса.

- Извращенец.

- Заняться сексом ночью, на кровати... Вот это экстрим! Мы еще никогда этого не делали.


End file.
